Granted Wishes
by NoProb101
Summary: While shopping one day, Yellow stumbles upon a strange arabian store, and ends up recieving an one-of-a-kind lamp. Is the lamp magic? Who knows? Rated T just in case! Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AU Explained: This AU (Alternate Universe) IS a world where Pokémon exist. However, there are no dexholders. They are friends though. **

**Granted Wishes**

**Prologue: How it Began**

The lone yellow-haired girl wandered about the near deserted streets.

It was lunch hour and everyone had gone to eat, except for her.

She had her hair pulled back into a long, flowing ponytail. She was wearing almost indescribable orange-ish clothing with a green outline. She was also wearing gray jeans and purple rain boots. Her clothing looked boyish enough, that if you put a hat on her and hid her yellow hair from view, she could very well pass for a boy.

"Which shop should we try first?" She asked her best companion, a Pikachu with the name Chuchu.

"Chaa," The electric mouse responded, pointing one of its tiny fingers in the direction of an urban-looking store that her trainer had never noticed before.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she agreed and scooped Chuchu up into her arms.

"Hello miss," A strange man greeted her as she walked in the store.

The little bell signaling the arrival of a customer rang quietly throughout the incredibly small store.

The man at the counter was wearing a turban and beige robe-like clothing; something never seen in the city of Viridian.

"Hello Mister," She said cheerily, letting Chuchu down, "My name's Yellow," She smiled at him, which he returned gladly.

"That's a very pretty name, Yellow," He said.

"Thank you. I've never noticed this store before," Yellow looked around the small room.

There were colorful rugs, blankets, pillows, and vases of all kinds.

Chuchu seemed uneasy and the little mouse began to mess around with the fragile glass vases.

Yellow flushed in embarrassment, and grabbed Chuchu before she could do any harm, "I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized for her Pokémon's behavior. "She's not normally like this," She added.

The man laughed a laugh that made a chill run down Yellow's spine, "It's okay," He assured. "I quite like you Yellow, why don't you pick out anything you want?" He offered.

Yellow brightened her expression, "Oh thank you mister! You're very kind," She graciously thanked him.

He chuckled, as she began to look around the tiny store once again.

Yellow kept Chuchu tightly gripped in her arms while she searched the store, and it did nothing to resist.

As Yellow looked at the vases Chuchu had played with earlier, she spotted something that caught her eye in an instant.

"Oh wow," She gasped at the ancient beauty of the item, "This is so beautiful."

"Take it," The man said," I've never been truly fond of that," He added before she could protest.

Yellow could sense that this man wouldn't let her pay for it, so she politely accepted and thanked him before walking out of the store, letting the bell ring out once again.

She let Chuchu down and turned back to the store.

"Oh my gosh!" She almost screamed.

The store had disappeared.

Yellow questioned if there had even been a store, but when she searched through her pocket, she found the item she had been given.

The item was a lamp that could be described as a genie lamp. It was a brass color, but strangely didn't seem the slightest bit damaged or tarnished. And on the top, there was a single, glittering, jewel that looked like a ruby. It was as if someone had been taken care of it for every year it had been around.

Yellow turned away from where the store was before it vanished, and began walking along the route towards Pallet Town, trying to not think much of it.

"Chaa?" Chuchu mumbled to itself, completely bewildered by what had happened to the store, and the strange feeling the lamp gave her.

Maybe, it's magic, the Pokémon thought, letting her trainer hear.

"Magic? Don't be silly," Yellow almost laughed. _Almost_. She herself had been questioning that same thing.

The electric mouse frowned, and kept a steady walking pace beside her trainer.

Yellow pulled the mysterious lamp out of her large pocket once more, "See Chuchu? There isn't anything weird about this la-"Yellow tripped over a small dip in the pathway, and accidentally let the lamp out of her grasp.

She quickly regained her balance, but wasn't able to reach the lamp before it landed on the dirt path.

"Oh clumsy little me," She scolded herself, while Chuchu giggled quietly at her trainer's stumble.

Yellow picked up the lamp and sighed, "Now it's all dusty."

She began trying to rub off the dirt and dust, and noticed that the lamp was… glowing?

The girl let out a yelp and flung the illuminating lamp into the air, where it stayed, disobeying the laws of physics.

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the spout of the lamp, and a huge gust of wind caused the dust on the path to rise into the air, creating a thick wall of dirt.

Chuchu and its trainer coughed as they inhaled the pollution.

Yellow opened her eyes after a few moments of being completely blind from the sand in her eye and spotted something.

Or rather, some_one_.

In less than a second, all the dirt had been blown away, and the hazel-eyed girl saw the figure clearly for the first time, taking her a few seconds to analyze his appearance. The main thing she noticed was the almost unnatural color of his eyes.

It looked as if it was human, but it most definitely was not.

The human figure grinned happily and let out an unusually long yawn, before exclaiming, "Free at last!"

**Guess who! I dare you to! I'll give you a cookie if you guess, and TWO cookies if you guess right! :) **

**Except for my good friend Aqua. You already know. And I'm pretty sure you know who too, my other good friend, pokeperson1000.**

**Eherm, okay, so I know I'm supposed to be finishing Gone Mute and stuff, but I typed this up, and I got so excited to finally show off my inner weirdness, that I posted it early... D:**

**I'll finish Gone Mute soon. Promise.**

**So, hope you enjoyed the incredibly short prologue, and I know there're mistakes...**

**And remember, I love hearing what any of you have to say. Don't even care if you tell me that I'm too weird for my own good. I'll take it as a compliment.**

**Love you all~! See ya' next time! ;)**


	2. Wishes and Rules

**Chapter 1: Wishes and Rules**

"Free at last!" The figure exclaimed joyfully.

It had the appearance of a boy, and had dazzling crimson colored eyes. He wore a black and red jacket, and black, baggy jeans. His shoes were the same color as the jacket, but with every step he took, smoke would erupt from under his feet. He also had fingerless gloves, red and black as well. Lastly, on his head he wore a white puffy hat, which had a strip of red fabric where it fit onto his head.

No doubt about it, this guy had style.

Yellow stood there absolutely stunned, as she watched him adjust his gloves with a smile.

"Hi there Little Master!" He greeted.

Yellow blinked in astonishment, "M-master?"

The boy laughed excitedly, "Allow me to introduce myself," he began, "The name's Ruby! I live in that lamp, see? I'm a genie, and a pretty fabulous one at that! You've rubbed my lamp and are now my master!" He winked to nobody in particular.

Yellow stared at the not-so-humble boy as he danced around, almost as if he hadn't been outside in years, which maybe he hadn't. She thought back to her favorite movie when she was younger, and hesitantly spoke up, "Hey Ruby?"

He turned back towards the girl, who was shorter than him when he was in his human form, "What's up Little Master?"

"Uhh, if you are a genie, which I'm not saying you are... why aren't you blue?" She asked, thinking about the blue genie for Aladdin.

Ruby sweat-dropped before replying, "Not all genies are like the one in movies."

Confused was an understatement. Yellow couldn't even believe that he came out of a lamp, let alone that he was a genie. It was a good thing that she'd seen Aladdin more than a million times though. It could help. Maybe.

Yellow stared at Ruby curiously before putting out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Yellow, and this is Chuchu," She introduced herself and her Pokémon.

"Nice to meet the both of you," He said, gladly accepting the gesture, and acting as if nothing unusual was going on at all.

Ruby is a genie that has been stuck in a lamp of over a decade. He loves fashion, an hates sloppiness. He won't try to explain his past, so don't even try to ask. He's very friendly and seems just like a human who has been your best friend for years.

At least, that's what Yellow understood.

As soon as they finished their brief introductions, and a major overload of questions, Yellow and Ruby began making their way along the pathway to Pallet Town.

"I see, so your best friends all live in Pallet Town correct?" Ruby asked.

Yellow smiled happily at the thought of her friends, "That's right!"

Ruby nodded before hastily changing the subject, "Alright, now down to business."

Yellow blinked in confusion before realizing once again, that he _was_ a genie, and wasn't human.

Ruby continued, "Each person is entitled two wishes, not three like the genies in movies allow," He rolled his eyes after he said that. "And there are a few major rules," He explained.

"One is that you can't wish for someone to fall in love with you, right?" Yellow asked quickly.

Ruby laughed at the girls enthusiasm, "That's correct Little Master."

"Can you call me Yellow? Little Master makes me feel uncomfortable," She stated, shifting nervously.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'll try."

Ruby had never called anyone by their true name before. He always called them "Master". While Yellow had never been called "Master" at all.

They didn't talk for a while, but just walked along the path. Yellow was deep in thought, still deciding whether or not genies were _actually_ real, and Ruby was looking for small details in the landscape, until he got bored and ended up looking down at his shoes in a daze.

"Say Ruby," Yellow started, causing the genie to look up from the smoke that appeared every time he took a step, "The rule isn't that direct, is it?" She half asked and half stated.

Ruby understood what she meant and smiled, "Seems like someone has found a loophole. You're so far the smartest master I've ever had!" he laughed.

But she didn't laugh along, "Can you make me more girly?"

Ruby stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the girl, "Of course," He replied, "But if this is for someone you like, isn't it better if you stay the way you are? Don't get me wrong, makeovers and fashion _is_ my favorite thing to work with, but…" He trailed off, and never finished.

Yellow shut her eyes tightly, "I don't think he likes me." She said plainly.

Ruby frowned for a brief moment before acting happy again, "I'll grant your wish, but if I'm right, and he does like you the way you are, then the wish will be abandoned. Deal?"

Yellow nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"Alright then. Just say the magic words and your first wish will be fulfilled!" Ruby exclaimed, winking.

_Yes, _he mentally squealed, _I finally get a master who wants a makeover!_

Yellow laughed at Ruby. He looked like a fan girl staring at their favorite actor or something; except, he was staring into plain air with stars dancing in his eyes instead of hearts.

Yellow looked down at herself, and looked at her boyish clothes before wishing, "Ruby, I wish for you to make me more… uh… girly!" She finished after a slight bit of hesitation.

Ruby nodded in approval and snapped, before working his fabulous fashion magic.

Ruby had to drag the newly done Yellow all the way to the large house of her current best friend/crush.

"It's your wish! Make use of it!" He yelled to the girl, wishing he had a rope to pull her by.

The girl's face was red as a rose, "B-but –what if-"

Ruby screamed, "JUST GO YELLOW!" He pushed her up to the door.

Yellow tried to turn around and run in the opposite direction, but Ruby grabbed her by the arm, and kept the girl from escaping.

Yellow stuck her heels into the ground as hard as she could, and the majestic boy was putting all his strength in attempt to move her forward.

They looked like some kind of freak show.

It was then that a boy a little older than Yellow had heard all the noise they were making, and opened the door to reveal…

That.

"Uhhhhh," Was all the boy could manage to say.

He had crimson-red eyes and messy black hair, which was usually covered by a hat. He wore a short sleeved jacket that was red and white with an open collar, and wore plain jeans. He was also wearing matching sneakers, and an expression of sheer shock.

Ruby couldn't help himself; he released Yellow and exclaimed, "Oh my Dusclops! Your hair's all messed up, but it's totally perfect!" He ran up to the shocked teen to ask him how he pulled it off, but-

"R-Ruby!" Yellow snapped quietly, but fiercely.

He sighed in dissapointment, "I get to see a fabulous hairstyle after being stuffed inside for so long," He complained, but then did as commanded, "I'll be in my lamp then little master." He said, obviously trying to annoy her.

Ruby disappeared in a puff of smoke after a bow towards his red-faced master, and the boy in the doorway let his jaw hang open.

And he hadn't even noticed what Yellow was wearing until the genie had left.

She was wearing a sparkling pale-pink dress that flowed out in a dazzling way. Her blond hair was curled and tied up in a large pink bow, except for her bangs that still fell in front of her face. And she was wearing heels that made her at least four inches taller than she originally was.

Yellow's face had grown even redder, "S-sorry about that R-red," She tried to apologize.

"Who or what was that? And why are you-? Why are you dressed all fancy?" Red asked, closing his mouth, and trying not to sound stupid.

And then he realized that he was staring at her and quickly averted his eyes and let an ever so slight blush make its way to his cheeks.

"W-well, I'm not going to lie R-red," She stuttered. "I dressed up f-for you," She told him.

Red avoided eye contact, "You don't have to dress up for me. I like you the way you are," He admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Ruby appeared once again, startling the duo, "I told you little master. But you didn't believe me!" He said, folding his arms toward Yellow.

"Okay, now who the heck are you?" Red asked, pointing a finger at the other crimson-eyed boy.

He let out a small chuckle, "I'm Yellow's genie, and you have just witnessed her first wish!" Ruby told him.

Red raised his eyebrow, "Genies aren't real, and you aren't even blue," He pointed out, much to Ruby's dislike.

He gritted his teeth, "Not all genies are blue!" Ruby explained before sighing. "You know, you and little master are perfect for each other."

Yellow and Red both blushed, "W-what makes you so sure?" Red asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I just know," He said, before snapping his fingers once again.

With the snap, Yellow's fancy dress and shoes disappeared in thin air, and she was in her old clothes once again.

Seeing that Red was in too much shock to invite them in, Ruby sighed and grabbed the shy Yellow by the wrist and dragged her to him.

"You guys should spend some more time together," He generously offered, before taking a bow and almost disappearing into the lamp in Yellow's pocket once more.

"Wait Ruby no!" Yellow said, grabbing his arm before he could disappear.

Said genie raised an eyebrow, signaling her to elaborate.

"I think we have some explaining to do," She stated, as she began to twirl her foot in the dirt. "U-um Red? C-can we come in?" She asked, _very _hesitantly.

Red blinked hard, and shook his head so that he could realize what was going on, "Uh, y-yeah. Sure. Come on in Yellow, and err, Ruby?"

He nodded in confirmation before casually making his way into Red's house.

"Okay. I guess I believe you now," Red admitted.

Yellow smiled happily, and Ruby nodded in approval.

"So Yellow," Ruby turned towards his master, "Thought of your second wish yet?" He asked.

Yellow touched her finger to her chin before shaking her head, "Nope."

"Well, the longer you take, the longer I'll be here," He said, grinning.

Red and Yellow looked towards the human-looking genie with raised eyebrows.

Ruby sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I guess I didn't mention that yet," Yellow and Red confirmed that he didn't with a shake of their heads, so the genie explained.

"After you make your second wish, I'll be forced into my lamp once again, until someone rubs it, like you did," He explained, gesturing to Yellow, "Most people ended up tossing it until that weird turban guy found it," He said, scrunching his nose.

That mysterious turban guy was a complete weirdo. He had kept the lamp for years, but never cleaned it. Ruby had to use a lot of his magic to beautify it during those years.

And you don't even want to know what that turban guy did when he was alone.

Don't ask.

Just don't.

He had once picked up the lamp, and after being cooped up for so long, Ruby let it count, and he exited the lamp for some fresh air.

But that weirdo knew exactly what he wanted, so Ruby was back inside the lamp in a matter of minutes.

The man wished for an Arabian wardrobe. Which Ruby had to admit -although he got to work with clothes- that was the worst, and most scarring wish, he had ever fulfilled.

Then the man wished for a teleporting trade-shop.

What can he say? Total. Weirdo.

Ruby was in a daze remembering the last time he had left the lamp, until Yellow snapped him out of it with a comment that angered him like never before.

"That guy gave me the lamp for free," Ruby stared at her with wide eyes," He said that he was never fond of it."

Ruby exploded, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Yellow flinched at his outburst, and Red was surprised to say the least.

"I GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTED, AND HE SAID HE WASN'T FOND OF IT?! THAT UNGRATEFUL …IDIOT!" Ruby screamed, standing up and clutching his head as if he were in pain.

Red yelled, "Ruby! You're scaring Yellow!" he told him, pointing to the poor yellow-haired girl.

Ruby looked to the frightened girl, frowned at himself, and then let his arms down, "Sorry. I just kind of-"

Before he finished, the genie fell limply onto the ground.

Yellow gasped, and Red hesitantly went over to the fainted genie, and felt his forehead, which was burning up by the second.

"Is he sick?" Yellow shyly asked, standing up and walking towards the others.

Red nodded, "I didn't think that genies could get sick. Maybe they're more like humans than we thought," He replied, and Yellow understood. She hadn't known either.

"Let's just get him into a bed for now, and hope that he gets better soon." Yellow said in a sweet tone.

Without a response, Red lifted up the already sweating genie, and carried him to a guest bedroom.

But Red wondered silently, _who exactly are you Ruby?_

**Haha! I bet you guys are shocked, huh?**

**Thanks to all of you who guessed! *hands out two cookies each* You all get an extra cookie anyway! :)**

**Sorry for how rushed this is, and there're probably 1,000,000 mistakes 'coz this isn't edited.**

**Sorry.**

**It gets better though. Chapter 3 is my favorite, although it's not finished yet. XD**

**Thanks for readin'!**

**Love you all~!**


	3. Sickness and Scars

**Chapter 2: Sickness and Scars**

Although Ruby was unconscious, he didn't sleep a single bit.

He had nightmare after nightmare, torture after torture, and was unable to snap back into reality.

His fever raged to over one-hundred and five degrees, leaving Yellow panicking, and Red to try to calm her down.

"Should I get him medicine? Should we bring him to the hospital? I just don't know what to do!" She screamed.

Red calmly reassured her, "Don't worry Yellow. He'll be fine. Do you think you could run a washcloth under cold water and bring it here?" He asked in a normal tone.

The girl stopped pacing, and looked at the sweating genie, "Okay, I'll be right back!" She said, running out of the room as fast as Red had ever seen her run before.

The crimson-eyed boy chuckled to himself before turning back to the sick boy.

Red began to remove Ruby's hat so that he could put the cold cloth on his forehead as soon as Yellow returned, and gasped when he saw what was underneath.

Red flinched as he saw them, and felt some type of power flow through the hat in his hands.

Two large, pale scars that reached across the top, right side of Ruby's face.

-(To Yellow!)-

Yellow dashed into Red's kitchen and looked through the drawers trying to find towels of any kind, but couldn't find any.

Then, there was a sudden, startling, knock at the door.

Yellow hesitantly left the kitchen, and went to see who was at the door.

She cracked open the door just an inch before-

"Hi Yellow! What on earth are you doing here?" The happy teenage girl asked as she bounced into the house.

The girl was a brunette with long eyelashes, and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a tight blue shirt, and a short red skirt. She was also wearing a white hat and shoes, that both had a symbol colored in red.

Yellow shut the door behind the girl, "I could ask you the same thing Blue."

Blue smiled and waved her hand, "Just visiting a friend! What about you?" she wondered aloud.

Yellow nodded in understanding, and then replied, "Same here."

"Really?" she said with plain sarcasm, "Are you sure? Because I think-"

"Oh hey Blue," Red greeted, exiting the hall that led to the room where Ruby was, and walking into the kitchen.

Yellow gave a sigh of relief, grateful she didn't have to hear Blue's thought.

"Hiah Red!" Blue returned the greeting to him.

Said boy had gotten a small towel and drenched it in freezing water. He walked into the front room where the girls were, and handed it to Yellow.

Blue raised an eyebrow, "What's that for?"

There was no answer from either teen, they weren't sure they should tell Blue that they had a one-of-a-kind, all powerful, genie that could grant whishes in the house.

"Uhhh, Yellow's helping me clean the house…" Red lied, and Yellow nodded in conformation.

"Uh huh," it was obvious that she had detected the lie.

It was then that a yell rang through the house; no doubt it came from Ruby.

Red cast a look of worry, although he wasn't nearly as worried as the genies current master.

Before Blue could say anything, Yellow had dashed away, and left Red to cover for her.

-(And back to Yellow)-

Yellow shut the door behind her, and almost screamed at the sight.

Ruby had two giant gashes on the top of his forehead, and he was chanting inaudible words. He looked as if he were in a lot of pain and agony.

Panicking, Yellow grabbed Ruby's hat- which seemed to be emitting some kind of magic- and placed it on his head, just enough to cover the scars, and he calmed down almost immediately.

His head was almost scalding hot, but Yellow didn't remove his hat again, she just placed the freezing washcloth under the line of color that was at the bottom of the white hat.

With a sigh of relief, she sat down in a chair and watched sadly as the genie finally slept.

-(To Red now)-

"Well Blue, thanks for stopping by," Red thanked her uneasily.

"Sure, anytime," she bid a short goodbye before slowly walking out the front door.

Relieved, Red closed the door and began walking quickly back to Ruby's room.

And was surprised at what he saw.

Yellow had fallen asleep in a chair, not terribly unusual, but Ruby was wide awake, and standing up.

Oddly enough, he didn't look as if he was sick at all.

"Ruby? Why are you up? You passed out, and have a horrible fever. You should rest," Red told the genie.

Ruby acted as if he hadn't heard the question, "You saw them didn't you?" he asked dryly.

Red knew exactly what he was talking about, and he also knew that there was no point in lying, "Yeah." he replied, but couldn't help but continue, "If you don't mind me asking-"

Ruby cut him off, "It's a curse."

Reds' crimson eyes widened, "A…curse?"

Ruby nodded, "It's what causes all the rules of my powers. The rules themselves, and the consequences if I disobey. And… I broke one. Luckily, it wasn't a major rule." he cleared up for him.

Red was about to speak up, but Ruby beat him to it.

"I know you're awake Yellow," he said.

Yellow stiffened, and sat up as if she herself was under some kind of curse.

But she was just worried about Ruby.

It was strange too see Ruby like this. From the little that Red and Yellow had learned about him, he was generally a perky, happy guy.

Ruby grabbed the edge of his hat, and pulled it down slightly, "I'm not allowed to use magic to keep my lamp like new and beautiful. But the curse doesn't affect me inside the lamp, and it was a little delayed since I hadn't been out of it in a long time," he elaborated for them.

"You must get very lonely inside that lamp," Yellow thought out loud, kind of off subject.

Ruby turned around in surprise, "I-I guess so," he stuttered.

Yellow offered him a smile, one which he was glad to return, "I've decided on my second, and final wish."

Red watched curiously, interested in what she had decided, as did Ruby.

"I wish that you'll be able to visit us on your own free will!"

Ruby gasped, "B-But it's your wish! Why-? Why would you use it on me?" he asked.

Red smiled and answered for the girl, "Because you're our friend, Ruby."

He mentally added, _but I know you're hiding something._

Ruby began to glow as he was being retracted into his lamp.

"Thank you Yellow. You are fabulous," he complimented the girl and bowed, before disappearing from their sight.

Yellow picked up the lamp and brought it into the front room, with Red close behind.

"I guess he'll be resting for a while. That curse sure did its job," Red stated, hoping she wouldn't detect the uneasiness in her voice.

Yellow placed the lamp on one of the counters in Red's large kitchen, "I feel selfish," she admitted, "I should've wished for something else when I made my first wish."

Red shook his head, "You did nothing wrong. I think Ruby's happy with both your wishes. I'm just glad that we have a new friend." _Maybe,_ he added.

And Yellow obliviously nodded in agreement.

Ruby couldn't believe it.

Friends. He had _friends_.

With all the times he had a master, he'd never had friends before.

And sweet, little Yellow had used one of her wishes for him.

Red doesn't trust him entirely, but he brushed out that thought for the moment.

He was happy as he laid down on his bed in the lamp, and crashed almost immediately. _Finally_, able to sleep without nightmares.

But who knew that someone had already found out that there was a wish-granting genie in the building.

-(To the Thief!)-

"So this is why they were acting so weird?" A teenage girl wondered as she picked up the lamp.

The brunette had been raised as a thief, so this scheme was almost nothing.

Her eyes flashed as she saw how shiny and beautiful the lamp was when you looked at it closely.

She grinned, "It does seem pretty magical I guess," she shrugged, before silently leaving the house.

Her blue-eyes flashed in the moonlight, as she walked to her nearby home, with Ruby's lamp in hand.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!**

**Short chapter. Basically a filler.**

**It's pretty obvious who the thief is.**

**Question to all my reviewers: Should I do the Johto dexholders too? Or just Kanto and Hoenn?**

**Just wondering.**

**Uhhh…. So….**

**Thank you to all my readers, and a special thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all rock!**

**Man. Now I have to go finish a math project. *sigh***

**Love you all~!**


	4. A New Master

**Chapter 3: A New Master**

"Hmm…" the girl hummed examining the object that was sitting on her table. "I just don't see the value in it. Besides that beautiful gem in the center," she greedily said, her eyes flickering.

The girl, named Blue, was a childhood friend of Red and Yellow, but broke into Red's house anyway.

She began to finger with the red jewel, before actually trying to pull it off.

"Why- won't- this-stupid- thing-come- off?!" she grunted at her failed attempts to get the gem off.

She pulled back abruptly when the spout of the lamp sparkled and sent a beam of light at the floor.

A boy appeared before her, and yawned, "Hey, what's the big idea? Waking me up this-" his eyes widened when he realized that the girl was neither Yellow, nor Red.

Everything was silent for a while, neither of them knew what to say, until Ruby cleared his throat and spoke, "If you could kindly direct me to Red's house, I'll take my lamp and be on my way," he said before realizing something.

"Wait, you rubbed the lamp, didn't you?"

Blue nodded and replied, "I was uhh- cleaning the gem on the top," She lied, going unnoticed by the genie.

"Dang it," Ruby sighed before doing his mandatory introduction, "I'm Ruby, and I'm a genie. You are now my master, and you have two wishes, but there are rules."

Blue didn't hesitate for a second, "Ohhhhh! A genie! I want a palace! No no! Wait! I want a brand new wardrobe! Or how about-"

She paused suddenly, before letting the scariest grin Ruby had ever seen, creep onto her face.

"Come with me genie!" She exclaimed, before dragging the stolen genie- who had grabbed his lamp just in time- by the wrist and straight out the door.

"Red!" Yellow screamed, causing Red to jump off the couch, where he had fallen asleep on the night before.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running into the kitchen where the girl was standing, wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Yellow had tears in her eyes as she pointed to the now clear, counter, "The lamp's gone! Ruby's gone!" she cried.

Red bit his lip before trying to reassure her, "He'll come back," he repeated over and over, awkwardly putting his hand on her soldier.

Yellow buried her face in her hands, "What if he left on purpose? What if I said something or-or-" she began choking on her tears.

"Or Blue stole him," Red stated, catching her off guard.

She pulled her face out from her hands, "W-why would you say that?" she asked.

Red pointed out the window, "Because I'm pretty sure that's her dragging him on the path to Viridian."

Yellow looked out the window and dropped her blanket exclaiming, "Let's go Red! Before she makes a wish!"

Red nodded and rushed out the door with Yellow following close behind.

Blue dragged Ruby all the way to the Viridian Gym.

The poor genie was completely out of breath, and gasping for air.

"Okay, so when I walk in, I'll tell you what I wish for okay?" she asked.

Ruby stood up straight and nodded, as Blue let another creepy grin make its way onto her face, before opening the doors with a large push.

"I wish that every time Green talks, he has to compliment me!" she wished confidently.

Said boy had just walked out of his office because heard the doors open. He had incredibly spiky brown hair, and jewel-like green eyes. He was wearing a simple black tee shirt, and purple baggy jeans.

Ruby snapped his fingers, and the wish was completed when Green's eyes snapped open and he shook his head.

With almost no hesitation though, he said, "What do you want, Beautiful woman?" He slapped his hand over his mouth in shock at what he had just said.

Blue laughed evilly and Ruby sighed in the background.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary," he assured Green.

Blue fumed at the genie, "You mean it only lasts for a short time?! What kind of genie are you?!" she screamed. "Obviously not like the one from Aladdin." She added in a mumble.

Of course, Ruby heard her, and had to use all his strength not to yell at her in absolute frustration.

"Blue, you're so pretty that you knock sunsets down a level." Green punched the wall angrily.

"D'awwww! Thanks Greeny!" She squealed, forgetting the time limit, and bouncing over to the angry boy to give him a friendly hug.

Ruby just stood there awkwardly, as Blue taunted Green to make him talk again.

"C'mon Greeny~! Say something!" Blue pleaded, but the boy kept his mouth shut.

"I think he's figured out that he can't talk without complimenting you, Master," Ruby sighed.

Blue was about to say something, but-

"Why would you break into my house?!" An angry Red asked as he ran into the gym with Yellow just behind him.

Ruby gave a quick sigh of relief as his friends entered.

Blue swerved around and answered quickly, "You guys were acting weird because of that lamp, so I decided to see what was so magical about it," she explained.

_You lied to me_, Ruby glared at his new master.

Yellow looked to the side of Blue where she saw a frustrated-looking Green, "What on earth did you do to Green?" she asked quietly.

Blue laughed sheepishly, and Ruby explained, "She wished that every time Green talks, he has to compliment her."

Green spoke up, "And it's really annoying too," he added.

Red and Yellow raised an eyebrow each, but Blue was able to clear everything up.

"Awww, time's up already?" She pouted.

Yellow spoke up again, "So you rubbed the lamp?"

Ruby sighed, "Yep. One wish down and one to go."

Green stood silently, not believing that someone could grant wishes.

"Wait, I only get two wishes?" The brunette asked, as if she didn't hear a word Ruby had said when he introduced himself..

With a nod from Red, Ruby, and Yellow, she put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmm, I got it!" She exclaimed, skipping over to her genie and whispered something in his ear.

"You sure?" he asked, bewildered, "That was quick for you to decide." he added.

After a quick nod from Blue, the genie shrugged and snapped his fingers, as he retreated into the lamp in his own hands, causing it to clash onto the ground when he disappeared.

"Okay, I need an explanation." Green demanded.

Wasn't he in for a shock?

Green shook his head, "It's not scientifically possible."

"Oh, stop it with all your science, and brighten up," Blue stated, earning her a glare from the boy.

"It's true," Yellow assured.

Red agreed with a nod, "And Yellow can't lie." He added, causing said girl to blush.

Green seemed to be mentally weighing whether or not he should accept that there was a genie in the lamp.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it," Green apologized after a few moments of silence.

_Neither could I,_ Red mentally agreed.

Blue snickered, "Then how do you explain those compliments from earlier?"She asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Green.

Before he had the chance to answer, Ruby appeared from his magic lamp.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed with a smile, showing them two pairs of shoes that looked almost exactly alike, "Which shoes should I wear?" He smiled happily.

Red looked at him quizzically, "Uhh, aren't they the same?"

Ruby gasped, "How dare you disgrace shoes?!" he screeched.

Everybody, excluding Green, sweat dropped.

"I'll just take these then," he decided, letting one pair disappear, and then plopping down on the couch next to Green.

"What did you wish for your second wish anyway Blue?" Red asked, adverting his eyes from Yellow- who he had just realized he had been staring at- to the joyful brunette.

Blue smiled and winked toward Ruby as she put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to keep it a secret.

"You'll find out soon I think. But it's a delayed wish, so Ruby's lamp will be in my possession for a while longer." She explained.

Green groaned in frustration, knowing the wish had something to do with him.

"And after that, I want Red to take it." Ruby blurted out.

Red slightly sprung backwards in surprise, while the girls looked at the genie wide-eyed.

"Why do you want me to make wishes?" Red asked, bewildered.

Ruby put on his new shoes before responding, "I know you don't trust me."

Shocked, Red asked, "Who says I don't trust you?"

"No one. But you were thinking it."

Yellow looked at Red, in shock that's he didn't trust the genie; while Red began to feel guilty and embarrassed.

Green sat silently, ignoring both Red and Yellow, and looked at Blue to see if she was dropping any hints about her wish was.

But she didn't.

It was silent for a while, until Green spoke up, "It was nice to see you guys, but I have to get back to work," He said.

For some reason, Blue shot a look towards Ruby that seemed to send him some kind of message.

Instead of retorting to Green's comment, she quickly said, "Okay, well Ruby and I have to leave now. Bye!"

And with that, the brunette and the genie ran out the door, leaving only faint wisps of smoke where Ruby had stepped.

Soon after, Red and Yellow left. Yellow went to Viridian Forest to visit the Pokémon, and Red went back home to pack for a trip that he was going to take the following afternoon.

He was the champion of Kanto after all. He had to go to Johto for the annual meeting about the next Pokémon league.

So, Green was left alone in his Gym.

Although he hid it very well, he was very confused about the genie and the wishes.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets after fingering his way through his spiky hair, and was surprised to find something inside them.

He had immediately recognized the feel as a piece of paper.

_How would that get into my pocket?_ He wondered.

Green fumbled around with the strange piece of paper in his pocket, before taking it out to look at it.

"Green".

That's all it said on the front, but when he flipped it over, there was more.

So much more.

It was a letter, but more like a note since it's obviously from someone not very far.

Green almost dropped the paper when he read it, and had to read it over again and again to comprehend it.

It began:

_Dear Green,_

**Onward to Johto! Here and off we all go! Stay tuned for the Johto show! Sit right in the front row!**

**What the heck?! I'm singing! I never sing! **

**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THIS WORLD?!**

**Umm, anyway… I ULTIMATELY APOLOGIZE FOR UPDATING SO LATE! :0 **

**And I'm very sorry that it's rushed. I've been really busy. Not even kidding.**

**Please forgive me!**

**Oh, and anyone wanna guess who the letter is from? Or better yet… what the letter is about?**

**Well, I gotta go now.**

**Love you all~!**


End file.
